Talk:My Struggle II/@comment-59.101.64.15-20160304140834
I'm not overfond of the direction the mythology has gone in. CSM wiping out humanity because of global warming? and the megafauna??? Please..... Is that the best they can give us. It sounds like quack conspiracy theories that social justice warriors obsess with over the internet. And the science on global warming has failed..... utterly, fewer and fewer people even take notice of this pseudoscience anymore. If this is what Carter has to give us after 10 years then I'm speechless. He had a decade to collaborate with writers to tie things in together and give us a brilliant sendoff and this is all they can give us.... At least make it a real reason to wipe humanity out - like the vaccine developed by the syndicate to protect humanity from the colonists was lost and 6 billion human bodies are due to be sequestrated into aliens using our bodys as hosts. If CSM was to try to kill humanity to spare us slavery or being incubated hosts to the black oil aliens then at least that would be a more believable and tense situation and reinforce the mythology from the earlier seasons as well as maintain the complexity behind CSMs motives and character. That could tie in with the rebel aliens, the black oil and the russian conspirators too. And Teddy O'Malley - Is this the best whistleblower/informant they can give us? The earlier seasons we had ex/syndicate elders, government officials, double agents and men-in-black that leaked information. You know.... mysterious characters that had unclear motives and were involved in complex plotlines... and of course the sexy Marita Coverubius with that interesting love affair with Krycek... Now we get an internet troll that looks like a typical gen X metrosexual beta-male.... Not sure who thought that was a good idea but it cheapened the show, left the story weaker and makes it hard to even take serious. I mean anybody can set up a youtube channel and post videos.... what is so special about that... Then we have the new FBI couple - Agent Einstein & Agent Miller. Not sure what Carter has planned here but it is starting to worry me, if these 2 are going to replace Mulder and Scully then save yourselves the pain and just cancel the show now. For starters the characters (and actors) lack any and all of the attributes that made Mulder and Scully work so well on screen together. Admittedly agent Doggett and Reyes weren't well received on the X-Files when they showed up in season 8 but compared to Einstein & Miller these 2 actually played the part and definitely earned their place in the X-Files. They were older, more seasoned actors and just played the part and the show certainly would have been immensely stronger if we had Agent Doggett in place of Miller. Overall It's not bad, I loved seeing the X FIles back and thankyou to everyone who made this happen, but people may be correct to point out that the episodes that Carter wrote weren't the strongest parts of the reboot. I have no qualms over Carter maintaining some control over the show (after all it is his work) but this was a 6 episode reboot not the old 24 episode seasons. There is a lot less room for error & mediocrity here - yet the writing still has to be bold and creative. All the old seasons had their weak episodes but with the demand in the writing schedule that was forgivable. If they are only doing miniseries now with 6-10 episodes per season, then they really need to improve the quality of the writing and improve the quality of the actors they bring in. There is little room for error and now that the series is so close to being wrapped up if it is to be remembered as one of the best tv shows in history (and not end up in the trash piles of forgotten tv shows that outstayed their welcome) then the writers need to collaborate, collaborate, collaborate!!! Don't rush writing an episode, let the actors and supporting cast have their thoughts and for goodness sake don't keep bringing the shitty aspects of modern 21st century western culture into this show - by that I mean internet video trolls, social media, global warming hysteria, quack conspiracy theorists, 9/11 deniers, feminised FBI agents - I mean could you really see agent Miller having a brawl with Krycek or X like Mulder did?